


Under the night sky

by Nessarin_the_greatish



Category: The Rosewood Chronicles - Connie Glynn
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, Ellie (rwch) is a dork, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Pre-Relationship, they're both dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessarin_the_greatish/pseuds/Nessarin_the_greatish
Summary: Ellie has a gift for Lottie: a confission.





	Under the night sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic from Christmas, but enjoy it anyway.

Midnight was approaching, and still, Ellie couldn’t sleep.

Soon the clock would turn to 00:00, and then it would be the 26th: the day after Christmas.

She reflected over the wonderful day she had experienced, around the people she cared for so dearly.

They had laughed and exchanged gifts. They had stuffed themselves with food until they could no longer have anymore.

Really, Ellie should have been tired- she had got up at 5! But something was eating away at her mind. Something clawing at her brain and consuming her thoughts.

She had wanted to confess her feelings to Lottie today. Yes, she wanted her to know and if all went well, Ellie wanted her to accept her feelings. To feel them too.

But, like a coward, she has decided otherwise. What if she wasn’t into Ellie? What if it ruined their beautiful beautiful friendship?

Ellie couldn’t bear the thought of that.

She let a small sigh out, lingering in the air.

Then, cutting through the silence, Lottie whispered, “Ellie? Are you still awake?”

“How did you guess?” She whispered back, sarcasm in her voice.

Lottie laughed, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Suddenly, a thought stuck Ellie: she could tell Lottie now!

“Um…Lottie?”

“Yes?”

“Do you wanna…do you wanna sit on the balcony with me? Seeing as we’re both awake.”

The silhouette sat upright in her bed, her voice raised a little as she said, “OK” enthusiastically.

—————————————

Lottie loved being on the second floor, as it meant the two girls had a balcony at their access, whenever they wanted!

And now, sitting there with Ellie in the night sky, Lottie felt like her Christmas was complete.

Though it was a little cold, so the girl rubbed her arms softly, shivering slightly.

“You cold?”

Lottie smiled, “Just a little.”

“Well don’t despair my little princess, I’ll get you a blanket!” Ellie smirked, her tone playful and teasing.

At the nickname, Lottie felt her cheek warm up, her face reddening in the night sky. Thankfully, it was too dark to notice.

Within two or three seconds, Ellie had come back with a thick wolly blanket and threw it over the shivering girl.

“Thank you." And then Lottie patted the space next to her, gesturing for Ellie to sit down beside her.

Ellie obliged and shuffled closer until the two were shoulder to shoulder, covering the blanket over her knees.

For a while, the two just sat there, looking up at the sky, at the wonderful view that was Rosewood hall at night, until Lottie mumbled, “Look at the moon, it’s full.”

Her voice was full of such wonderment and awe that Ellie couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Yeah, and if you squint hard enough, you can see stars dotted across the sky too.”

“The sky is so pretty at night.” Lottie continued.

“Like someone I know.” Ellie casted a glance at Lottie, her signature lopsided grin on her face.

Lottie giggled, letting her head fall onto the other’s shoulder.

_Do it now_! A voice sounded in Ellie’s head, like an impulse. Strong and hard to say no to.

“There’s something I need to tell you.” She started rather abruptly.

Concern flooded Lottie’s face as she looked up, “What is it?”

Ellie took Lottie’s hands, softly rubbing her palms with her thumb.

“Um…” she faltered, looking down nervously before saying, “Lottie I think I like you. Like in a more than friends kind of way.”

In the dim lighting it was hard to tell what the look on Lottie’s face portrayed. But her eyes were wide, tears threatening to fall down her flushed cheeks.

“Ellie…” she tightened her grip on the girl’s hands.

“You…you have feelings for me too?” The tears had carried out on their threat and her lips were upturned into a smile.

“Lottie? Why are you crying?” Ellie lifted a hand to wipe the tears away, shocked by such a reaction.

“God, I’m such a cry baby.” Lottie chuckled, “I just, I didn’t think someone like you would like someone like-”

“Are you kidding? You’re amazing! From your beautiful eyes, to your lovely smile. The way you blush at literally anything!”

Ellie now had both hands cupping Lottie’s face. She leaned forward, so the two were nearly nose to nose.

She could feel the heat of Lottie’s cheeks, she could see her eyes more clearly now too.

“And…under the light of the night sky, you look _especially_ beautiful.”

That’s when Lottie couldn’t take it anymore. She leaned forward until the gap between them was non existent.

This was a new, foreign sensation to Lottie, her lips pressed up against Ellie’s sent shivers down her spine. She let her hands sit on Ellie’s shoulders as her lips moved naturally, her head slightly tilted to the side.

When the kiss finally broke apart, all Lottie could do was stare at the girl with jet black hair. A smile permanently plastered on her face.

“So I guess you really are _my_ little princess now?” Ellie finally said, grinning, “What a perfect way to end Christmas.”


End file.
